Ein Ungewöhnliches Treffen
by lovingangel1511
Summary: Was passiert, wenn unsere Helden Archie Kennedy und Horatio Hornblower sich plötzlich in unserer Zeit wiederfinden? Jede Menge Abenteuer und vielleicht sogar etwas Liebe...;* Archie/OC Hornblower/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ein ungewöhnliches Treffen**

**A/N: Gehört mir leider alles nicht und die Charaktere habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen...;)**

1800

Sie waren mitten in einem Gefecht. Unsere Helden Leutnant Horatio Hornblower und Leutnant Archie Kennedy. Sie hörten die ohrenbetäubenden Kanonenschüsse und die Schreie der Sterbenden. Archie bestritt gerade ein Degenduell mit einem Franzosen, als er plötzlich entdeckte, dass Horatio von einem anderen in die Enge gedrängt wurde. Er streckte seinen Gegner mit einer geübten Bewegung zu Boden und machte sich auf den Weg um Horatio zu helfen. Kurz bevor der Franzmann Horatio mit seinem Degen durchbohren konnte, schrie er plötzlich laut auf und sackte dann zusammen. Hinter ihm stand Archie mit einer rauchenden Pistole. „Danke!", sagte Horatio. „Kein Ding", antwortete Archie. Dann stürzten sie sich wieder ins Gemenge. Am Ende gelang es ihnen die Franzosen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Nachdem sie ihren Bericht über den Kampf bei ihrem Kapitän Sir Edward Pellew abgelegt haben, kamen sie endlich in ihrer Kajüte an. Nacheinander wuschen sie sich Dreck, Schweiß und Blut von ihren Körpern und legten sich schließlich schlafen. Beide hatten einen für sie sehr verstörenden Traum. Sie waren in einer Zeit, wo Frauen Hosen trugen, man in komische kleine Kästen sprach und die Kutschen ohne Pferde fuhren. Am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide schon sehr früh. Sie begannen ihre normale morgendliche Routine und gingen dann nach oben aufs Achterdeck, wo sie sich, wie üblich, bei Kapitän Pellew zum Dienst meldeten. Dieser Tag verlief relativ ereignislos, mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Regenschauers am Nachmittag. An diesem Abend gingen beide sehr früh schlafen. Davor wünschten sie sich beide noch eine gute Nacht. In dieser Nacht hatten beide wieder den gleichen Traum wie in der letzten. Am nächsten Morgen war ihnen beiden unglaublich schlecht, als ob sie sich zu lange im Kreis gedreht oder am letzten Abend zu viel getrunken hätten. Als sie jedoch ihre Augen aufschlugen, konnten sie nicht glauben, was sie dort sahen. Sie waren in ihrer Traumwelt...

2012 (Lisa)

Lisa hatte mit ihren Freunden mal wieder einen normalen Tag in der Schule verbracht. Sie alle waren schon seit vier Jahren die besten Freunde. Manche sogar schon länger. Heute war für sie alle einer der grausamsten Tage. Zuerst hatten Lisa, Saskia, Dana,Nina, Matthias und Tom eine Doppelstunde Latein. Dies war für alle außer Nina, Matthias und Lisa eine Qual. Währenddessen hatten Julia und Thomas zwei Stunden Französisch. Daraufhin hatten alle gemeinsam zwei Freistunden, wo sie sich in die neuerrichtete Mensa setzten und wie immer lauthals herumalberten. Diese Stunden kamen leider mal wieder sehr schnell zu Ende und danach folgten die lustigsten aber auch die schlimmsten Stunden. Sie hatten eine Doppelstunde Geschichte bei einem Lehrer, der so alt zu sein schien, dass er all das, was er unterrichtete selbst erlebt haben könnte. Das bedeutete, dass der Unterricht die meiste Zeit ziemlich langweilig war. Allerdings gab es auch viele lustige und interessante Momente, wie zum Beispiel heute. Denn heute begannen sie mit einem neuen Thema: „England während der französischen Revolution". Die meisten fanden dieses Thema eher öde, aber nicht so unsere Freunde. Denn sie hatten in letzter Zeit eine gewisse Nähe zur Geschichte gefunden und zwar durch eine Fernsehserie, die sie eines Abends zufällig entdeckten. Diese Serie nannte sich „Horatio Hornblower" und handelte von einem jungen Mann, der sich im England des 18. Jahrhunderts in der Marine zurecht finden will. Deshalb freuten sie sich sehr über das neue Thema, da es genau den Inhalt der Serie betraf. Nach diesen sechs ellenlangen Stunden fuhr jeder zu sich nach Hause. Am Nachmittag trafen sie sich alle am Bahnhof, um in die nächstgelegene Großstadt zu fahren. Da sie sich dieses Jahr nichts zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, wollten sie in der Stadt Essen gehen und danach vielleicht noch in die Disko. Sie gingen in eine Pizzeria und es war ein sehr lustiger Abend. In der Disko war es unheimlich laut und die Polizei war schon mehrmals dort gewesen. Sie waren alle keine Personen, die sich besaufen müssen um Spaß zu haben. Daher hatten sie alle nur ungefähr ein Bier gehabt. Als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Bahnhof machten, sahen sie vor sich plötzlich zwei junge Männer in komischen Klamotten. Sie wollten sehen, wer diese Leute waren und beeilten sich sie noch einzuholen. Als sie vor ihnen standen, blieb ihnen vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen...

2012 (Horatio)

„Archie? Siehst du was ich sehe?", fragte Horatio seinen Kameraden. „Wenn du diese komische Welt meinst, dann ja!", antwortete jener. Sie waren mitten auf einem belebten Platz gelandet.

**A/N: Mein erster Eintrag hier. Und wie findet ihr es? Würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

2012 (Horatio)

„_Archie? Siehst du was ich sehe?", fragte Horatio seinen Kameraden. „Wenn du diese komische Welt meinst, dann ja!", antwortete jener. Sie waren mitten auf einem belebten Platz gelandet._

Überall liefen Leute mit komischen kleinen Kisten in der Hand herum, in die sie pausenlos hinein sprachen und zu allem Überfluss war es unglaublich laut. Die Leute trugen alle so grässliche Kleidung. Lange Hosen, Lackschuhe und Hemden. Zu allem Überfluss fingen die Leute an stehen zu bleiben und sie anzustarren. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg irgendwie zurück zu kommen oder jemanden zu finden, der sie nicht dumm anschaute. „Warum haben die uns so komisch angesehen?", fragte Horatio seinen Freund. „Ich habe keine Ahnung aber ich würde mal sagen, dass die Leute einen sehr, ähhmm, ausgefallenen Modegeschmack haben.", antwortete Archie mit einem frechen Grinsen. Jetzt musste sogar Horatio lachen. Sein Freund konnte ihn immer wieder aufheitern, egal wie schlecht es ihm gerade ging. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Obwohl sie keinen Plan hatten, wo sie hingehen sollten, gingen sie einfach um irgendwelche Ecken. Dabei kamen ihnen immer wieder Leute entgegen, die sogar stehen blieben um ihnen nach zu gaffen. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie auch an mehreren Gebäuden vorbei, aus denen sehr laute Musik heraus schallte. Vor diesen Gebäuden standen viele Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene mit Bierflaschen oder härterem Alkohol in der Hand. Also beschlossen sie möglichst schnell weiter zu gehen. Sie wollten gerade die Straße überqueren, als plötzlich ein komisches Gefährt an ihnen vorbei fuhr. Es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Kutschen in ihrer Zeit, allerdings besaß jenes keine Pferde und sah irgendwie moderner aus. Aber es war definitiv lauter als eine Pferdekutsche, da der Fahrer sie wütend anhupte und sie auf einer Sprache beschimpfte, die sie beide nur mäßig verstanden. „Was war denn DAS?", fragte Archie atemlos, „Dieser Typ hätte uns beinahe mit seinem komischen Ding überfahren." „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, aber es sah ziemlich gefährlich aus.", antwortete der andere. Als sie wieder in die Richtung zurückgingen, aus der sie gekommen waren, bemerkten sie plötzlich eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ihnen folgte. Die Jugendlichen holten langsam auf und überholten sie schließlich. Es sah so aus, als würden diese Leute sie erkennen, denn ihnen fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter. „Ist Irgendwas?", fragte Horatio einen der Jugendlichen.

2012

„_Ist Irgendwas?", fragte Horatio einen der Jugendlichen._

„Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr kamt uns nur so bekannt vor.", antwortete einer der Jungen. „Soo? Und woher kommen wir euch bekannt vor?", fragte nun Archie. „Von einer Serie, die wir kennen. Das ist alles.", sagte ein anderer. Ein Mädchen trat vor und sagte: „ Wie unhöflich von uns uns nicht vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Lisa und das sind meine besten Freunde Dana, Saskia, Nina, Julia, Tom, Matthias und Thomas. Und wer seid ihr?", während sie bei der Vorstellung auf die jeweilige Person zeigte. „Wir sind die Leutnants Horatio Hornblower und Archie Kennedy von Seiner Majestät Fregatte 'Indefatigable'. Erfreut euch zu treffen.", erwiderte Archie. Und wieder standen unsere Freunde mit offenen Mündern da. „Oh Mein Gott!", flüsterten sie, wie aus einem Mund, „Das ist unmöglich." Sie schauten sich alle mit großen Augen an. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Archie nun von ihnen wissen. „Nix, ist schon ok. Wir waren nur etwas geschockt das ist alles.", sagte Nina. „Könnt ihr uns vielleicht sagen in welchem Jahr wir sind? Es ist alles sehr gruselig hier und so anders als bei uns.", fragte Horatio. „Ihr seid im Jahr 2012", antwortete Julia. Jetzt waren Archie und Horatio an der Reihe dumm aus der Wäsche zu gucken. Sie drehten sich zueinander und sagten beinahe gleichzeitig: „ Wir sind über 200 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist." Sofort begann Archie die Jugendlichen über ihre Zeit auszufragen, z.B. welches Ding sie eben fast überfahren hatte und was die kleinen Kästen waren, die die Leute alle mit sich herumzutragen schienen. Währenddessen hatte Horatio Zeit sich unsere Freunde genauer anzuschauen. Sie schienen alle so um die 16 Jahre alt zu sein. Der Junge, der als Erster gesprochen hatte, hieß also Tom. Er war ca. 1,75m groß und sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Er hatte kurze dunkelblonde bis braune Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Der nächste Junge hieß Matthias und war sogar noch ein Stück größer und noch dünner. Er hatte ebenfalls blonde Haare aber dafür grau-grüne Augen. Der letzte Junge der Gruppe hieß Thomas und war im Vergleich zu den anderen eher klein. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare und ebenfalls blaue Augen, außerdem trug er eine Brille. Nun kam er zu den Mädchen, die alle auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ziemlich hübsch waren. Eine der Mädchen hatte asiatische Züge. Sie hieß, soweit er sich erinnerte, Dana mit Vornamen. Sie war ca.1,65m groß und sehr schlank. Sie hatte nur leichtes Make-Up drauf, hatte aber ein sehr schönes Kleid mit hohen Schuhen an. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie in einer aufwändigen Hochsteckfrisur gestylt und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen noch mit dunklem Lidschatten und Mascara betont. Das nächste Mädchen hatte den Namen Saskia. Sie war etwas größer als Dana und war aufwendiger geschminkt. Sie hatte ihre dunkelbraunen Haare geglättet und ihre grünen Augen besonders betont. Sie war ebenfalls schlank und hatte ein schon eher gewagtes Kleid an. Eines der nächsten Mädchen hieß Nina. Sie war die Größte der Mädchen und auch sehr dünn. Sie hatte lange rotbraune Haare und grau-blaue Augen. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer schwarzen Jeans und einem schicken Oberteil. Der Name des vorletzten Mädchens war Julia. Sie war eine der kleineren und etwas pummelig. Sie hatte hellblonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Auch sie trug ein ähnliches Outfit wie Nina. Das letzte Mädchen fing Horatios Blick ein. Sie hieß Lisa und war ca. 1,65m groß. Sie war auch etwas dicker aber nicht sehr. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare und grün-braune Augen. Sie trug ebenfalls ein Kleid aber ihre Schuhe waren eher flach. In Horatios Augen war sie die Schönste von den Mädchen. „Horatio? Hallo, Erde an Horatio!", sagte Archie, während er seinem Freund mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. „Diese Leute haben gesagt, wir könnten mit ihnen kommen und sie würden versuchen uns zu helfen. Kommst du?" „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Horatio Lisa. „Wir fahren jetzt erst mal nach Hause und dann sehen wir weiter." Sie gingen zum Bahnhof, zogen für Archie und Horatio Tickets und gingen dann zu den Gleisen. „Womit fahren wir denn? Das sieht nicht aus als würde hier eine Kutsche warten...", merkte Horatio mit einem nervösen Unterton an. „Nein, wir warten auf die Bahn. Guck, da kommt sie schon.", antwortete Nina. Und da kam sie. Ein riesiges Ding mit vielen Rädern. „Da sollen wir einsteigen?", fragten Archie und Horatio ungläubig. „JA!", sagten unsere Freunde wie aus einem Munde. Vorsichtig stiegen sie alle in die Bahn ein und suchten sich Sitzplätze. Archie setzte sich neben Nina und Horatio neben Lisa, während die anderen sich anderweitig aufteilten. „Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", wollte Lisa nun von den beiden wissen. „Ich bin 18 und Archie ist 20.", antwortete Horatio. Als sie nach ungefähr einer Dreiviertelstunde an ihrem Heimbahnhof ankamen, diskutierten unsere Freunde, wie sie die beiden Zeitreisenden unterbringen sollten. Am Ende entschlossen sie sich dazu, dass die beiden vorerst bei Lisa unterkommen sollten, da das Haus ihrer Familie das einzige mit zwei Gästezimmern war. Also trennten sie sich, da es schon ziemlich spät geworden war, aber nicht ohne vorher abgesprochen zu haben, sich am nächsten Tag wieder zu treffen und das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. „Ok, kommt Leute.", sagte Lisa und führte unsere zwei Helden auf den Parkplatz. Dann nahm sie ebenfalls so einen kleinen Kasten aus ihrer Tasche, drückte ein paar Tasten und fragte ihre Eltern, ob diese sie abholen könnten. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Kästchen?", wollte Archie wissen. „Achso, das nennt sich Handy. Man benutzt es, um mit Leuten zu sprechen, die gerade nicht bei einem sind.", versuchte Lisa es möglichst verständlich auszudrücken. Einige Minuten später kam ihr Vater und dieser staunte ebenfalls erstmal Bauklötze, als er die beiden fremden Figuren sah. „Lisa, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er mit einem misstrauischen Unterton. „Kann ich dir das erklären, wenn wir zu Hause sind?", fragte sie. „Ok, kommt steigt ein.", gab er schließlich nach. Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stiegen Archie und Horatio in ein ähnliches Ding, das sie eben fast überfahren hätte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kamen sie bei Lisas Haus an und stiegen aus. Es war ein normales Haus mit einer gelben Fassade. Es hatte drei Etagen, wobei auf der obersten Lisas Oma wohnte, auf der mittleren waren das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, das Esszimmer, das Kinderzimmer von ihrem Bruder, das Büro, welches auch als Gästezimmer genutzt werden konnte, ein Badezimmer und das Elternschlafzimmer. Im Keller war nun ihr Reich. Hier waren ihr Zimmer und ihr eigenes Badezimmer. Außerdem gab es dort noch eine Waschküche, welche ebenfalls als Gästezimmer herhalten konnte, der Vorratskeller, der Heizungskeller und ein Partykeller. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, kam ihnen ihre Mutter schon entgegen. Auch ihr jüngerer Bruder war noch wach. Beide trauten ihren Augen nicht, als sie die beiden Fremden in der Tür stehen sahen. Ihr Bruder erholte sich als erstes und sagte ohne nachzudenken: „Wie geil! Bitte Lisa, darf ich morgen mit ihnen sprechen?" „Das musst du sie schon selber fragen, aber ich denke mal schon.", dabei sah sie unsicher zu Archie und Horatio, welche mit dem Kopf nickten. „Papa, Andreas, könnt ihr den beiden vielleicht was leihen, in dem sie schlafen können?" „Ja, natürlich. Kommt mit.", antworteten beide und die beiden Leutnants folgten ihnen. Nun musste Lisa das Ganze noch ihrer Mutter erklären, die sie schon mit einem Blick ansah, der nichts Gutes verhieß. „Wie kommst du dazu einfach so zwei Typen mitzubringen?", fragt sie wütend. „Sie sind Zeitreisende. Und bei den anderen ist zu Hause kein Platz. Bei uns kann einer im Büro und einer in der Waschküche oder beide im Partykeller schlafen. Bitte Mama!" „Ok, solange wir nicht wissen, was passiert ist, können sie hierbleiben. Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da kamen schon die Männer zurück. Die Leutnants nun nicht mehr in ihren Uniformen, sondern beide in Jogginghose und T-Shirt. Dieses Bild war fast zu komisch und Lisa musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen. „Ok, habt ihr Hunger? Wo möchtet ihr schlafen? Getrennt einer hier oben und der andere unten oder beide unten?", fragte ihre Mutter. „Nein, wir haben keinen Hunger und wir können ruhig in einem Raum schlafen. So war es auf unserem Schiff auch. Vielen Dank nochmal. Dafür, dass sie zwei Fremde einfach so bei sich aufnehmen. Wir können ihnen nie genug dafür danken.", sagte Horatio aufrichtig, währen Archie bestätigend nickte. „Ok. Schatz, Andreas würdet ihr im Partykeller die Luftmatratzen aufpumpen?", fragte ihre Mutter ihren Mann und ihren Sohn. Diese machten sich sofort daran. „So, ich zeige euch noch schnell wo alles ist und dann könnt ihr schlafen gehen.", sagte Lisa. Dann zeigte sie ihnen die Räume des Hauses und dann riefen auch schon die anderen, dass die Betten fertig waren. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, die in den Keller führte und dort führte sie sie in einen großen Raum mit einer Theke auf der linken Seite. „Dort ist das Badezimmer und gegenüber ist mein Zimmer. Ich werde mich jetzt fertig machen und komme dann nochmal zu euch. Ist das ok? Macht es euch bis dahin schon mal bequem.", erklärte sie, während sie wieder hinaus ging. Die beiden Leutnants nickten und legten sich auf die Matten. „Wie findest du es bisher?", fragte Archie Horatio. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich süß und diese Leute sind die ersten, die nicht vorschnell über uns geurteilt haben. Und du?" „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, allerdings finde ich, dass Nina hübscher ist." „Geschmäcker sind ja bekanntlich verschieden. Dann müssen wir uns jetzt überlegen, wie wir vorgehen, um die beiden zu erobern." „Ja, aber damit können wir bis morgen warten, oder nicht?" „Ja, können wir." In diesem Moment kam Lisa wieder. Sie trug eine einfache Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt, wie die Jungs nur war ihr T-Shirt enger anliegend, als die der Jungen. Horatio fielen bei ihrem Anblick fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Was hast du denn da an?", fragte er sie ungläubig. „Meinen Schlafanzug. Wieso?" „Nichts ist schon gut", sagte Horatio, während er langsam rot anlief. „Und wie geht es morgen weiter?", fragte Archie um von der Misere seines Freundes abzulenken. „Also solange wir nicht wissen, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid, werdet ihr wahrscheinlich hier bleiben. Morgen kommen die anderen und wir werden uns was überlegen, aber wahrscheinlich müssen wir mit euch erstmal einkaufen gehen, da ihr hier nicht in euren Uniformen herumlaufen könnt. Und ich denke das die Klamotten von meinem Bruder oder meinem Vater euch eher nicht passen werden." „Ok. Müssen wir auch so seltsame Kleidung anziehen? Diese blauen Hosen, wie nennt man die?" „Die heißen Jeans und ja, damit ihr nicht auffallt. Und dann müssen wir noch überlegen, ob ihr mit uns in die Schule kommt oder ob ihr hier zu Hause bleibt..." „Ihr geht zur Schule? Alle? Auch die Mädchen?" „Ja, auch die Mädchen. Meine Freunde und ich, wir sind alle in der 10. Klasse. Ich denke, dass es kein Problem sein wird euch mit in die Schule zu nehmen. Wir sagen dann einfach, dass ihr Cousins oder so seid...Ich lass euch jetzt mal schlafen. Ihr müsst ja ziemlich erschöpft sein. Gute Nacht!" „Gute Nacht", antworteten beide. Lisa ging aus dem Zimmer und schaltete dabei das Licht aus.


End file.
